


Новый пароль

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Ох и тяжела же порой жизнь портрета в Хогвартсе! Особенно если это не просто портрет, а магический привратник факультетской гостиной. От изматывающей предпраздничной суеты Полную даму спасает только ее любимое хобби…





	Новый пароль

Полная дама, склонив голову, задумчиво теребила пожелтевшие старинные кружева на рукаве. День выдался утомительным. Хорошо хоть завтра (точнее, уже сегодня, потому что куранты на Часовой башне уже отбили половину первого ночи) выходной, и большая часть учеников отправится в Хогсмид.

Минувшая школьная неделя ее совершенно измотала. Гриффиндорцы в последние дни словно соревновались, кто кого перекричит, называя пароль перед портретом, так что к вечеру у нее уже голова шла кругом. Увеличилось количество незаконных вылазок по ночам, и Полная дама охрипла, объясняя малолетним хулиганам и бегающим на свидания старшеклассникам, почему она не может впустить их в факультетские покои до наступления утра. Что ж, ничего удивительного. Через неделю – Рождество, и ученики взбудоражены в предвкушении праздника…    
  
Кстати, о празднике: для нее это тоже повод порадоваться, ведь практически все учащиеся Хогвартса отправятся на это время домой, и круг ее обязанностей ощутимо уменьшится. А если ей очень-очень повезет, то ни один из гриффиндорцев не останется на эти дни в школе. Это значит, что она наконец-то сможет спуститься вниз, в гости к Виолетте! Такое счастье Полной даме выпадало нечасто – в среднем, раз в три-четыре года. Ведь если хоть один ученик ее факультета оставался в школе на праздники, то и ей приходилось оставаться на своем посту. Но все равно перед каждыми каникулами ее надежды расцветали пышным цветом…    

Как же она устала… Даже петь неохота, а ведь вокальные упражнения так поднимают настроение! Сейчас бы поесть чего-нибудь вкусненького… Ну, ничего, скоро придет Виолетта. Она обещала принести фрукты. Говорят, в Больничном крыле вывесили новый натюрморт – с тропическими плодами. Будет интересно попробовать все эти манго, киви и папайи, а то смеющиеся яблоки с картины возле кухни Хогвартса уже надоели до смерти. Тем более что однажды Виолетта по ошибке захватила оттуда не яблоко, а хихикающую грушу – ту самую, которая, если ее пощекотать, превращается в дверную ручку, открывая проход в кухню. В результате несколько десятков домовых эльфов-поваров всё утро толпились у натюрморта с веселыми яблоками, не имея возможности попасть на свои рабочие места, а над Полной дамой и Виолеттой еще с неделю потешались обитатели всех портретов, от подземелий до верхнего этажа замка…    

В ожидании подруги дама в розовом стала придумывать новый пароль. Это было ее любимой забавой. Однажды, лет десять назад, она услышала, как шестикурсник Артур Уизли сказал своей подружке Молли Пруэтт, что для Полной дамы придумывание паролей – все равно что для маглов разгадывание кроссвордов. Дама хотела было обидеться, но потом спросила у директора, что такое кроссворд, и поняла, что юный знаток маглов сделал ей своего рода комплимент…

Но сейчас ей не приходило на ум ни одного более-менее сносного пароля. Видимо, ее фантазия была чрезмерно угнетена сладостными видениями ананасов и дурианов.

От навязчивых мыслей об экзотических лакомствах Полную даму отвлекли голоса в коридоре – радостный мужской и смущенный женский:  
  
\- О, а ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
\- А сам-то? Опять вчетвером в Хогсмид бегали?

\- Сегодня я один туда бегал. Никому не говори, ладно?  
  
\- Не скажу, не волнуйся.  
  
\- А где ты все-таки была? Неужели на свидании с этим носатым уродом?  
  
\- Это не твое дело, Джеймс Поттер!  
  
За этим разговором двое опоздавших полуночников – худой лохматый парень в очках и девушка с пышной гривой рыжих волос – подошли к портрету.

\- Колоратурное сопрано! – звонко произнесла девушка действующий пароль. Увы, он, как и все пароли факультетских гостиных, был недействителен после отбоя.

\- Извини, но скоро уже час ночи, милая Лили… – Полной даме очень не хотелось огорчать свою любимицу, но правила есть правила, и они одинаковы для всех.         
  
\- Неужели так трудно просто открыть дверь? – вспылил Поттер. Полная дама поморщилась. Иногда ее сильно раздражал этот порывистый юноша.  
  
\- Не надо, Джеймс… – поникшим голосом произнесла Лили Эванс и, отвернувшись от портрета, поплелась к ближайшему окну в коридоре. Там она уселась на подоконник и стала смотреть на звезды. Словно не насмотрелась на них с Астрономической башни, откуда только что вернулась. Впрочем, там ей сегодня было совсем не до звезд. Стоя на обзорной площадке, она все пыталась заглянуть в глаза Северусу, а тот старательно прятал взгляд. И голос его звучал глухо, с затаенной болью: «Скажи спасибо своему очкастому другу…» Лили не могла придумать, что же ей теперь делать и как помирить этих двоих. Северус ей дорог, но Джеймс… Джеймс – это совсем другое.     

\- А я тут из Хогсмида кое-что принес… – раздался над самым ухом тихий голос Поттера. Лили вздрогнула и покраснела, когда он склонился к ней.  
  
Полная дама задумчиво глядела на Джеймса, идущего вслед за Лили к окну, когда к ней в картину ворвалась Виолетта с тремя ананасами в руках и возбужденно зашептала:  
  
\- Представляешь, дорогая, мадам Помфри сказала, что маглы используют эти фрукты для похудения!

Полная дама искоса глянула на тощую востроносую Виолетту и удивленно спросила:  
  
\- А тебе-то это зачем?  
  
Виолетта фыркнула и хотела было что-то ответить, но заметив Джеймса и Лили, умолкла. Подруги, застыв от любопытства, словно изображения на магловских портретах, с интересом наблюдали с полотна, как юноша достал из-под мантии ветку омелы, поднял ее над головой, а потом склонился к девушке и поцеловал ее.   
  
\- Придумала! – с восторгом воскликнула Полная дама, легонько ударив подругу по руке веером.  
  
\- Что именно? – рассеянно спросила Виолетта, все внимание которой сейчас занимала влюбленная парочка.  
  
\- Пароль, что ж еще! Новый пароль будет «Рождественская омела»…  
  
2017


End file.
